Portal:Main/Panels/News
Latest News USS Tigris and IKS B'Moth head to Nimbus System :12-Dec-2007 - TF22 News :The Federation and Klingon Empire send ships to investigate potential hostile Romulan presence on the surface of the Planet of Galactic Peace. The USS Tigris and the IKS B'Moth will be arriving at Nimbus III to shed more light on a transmission requesting aid from the Capital City of Paradise City on Nimbus III. The planet has since been all but given up on as a project of peace, but recently the information pointing to a Romulan occupation of planets within the neutral zone has sent waves throughout the UFP. Commander Derrick Nassor, Commanding officer of the Tigris, recently been court-marshaled for his part in the destruction of the USS Drake, is leading the joint mission in an effort to establish proper information regarding this developing story. More information to follow. Academy Seeking New Instructor... :9-Dec-2007 Fleet News :San Francisco's calling, the Horizon Fleet Academy is looking for a new Instructor... :We are looking for a new instructor to join the academy staff (this could be the cadet, CO or both depending on the applicant), if you think you could enjoy helping new players or newly promoted COs learn new skills then this could be the position for you. If you would like to benefit the fleet and use your knowledge and experience to help players improve their skills then contact Rear Admiral Newman and request an application before December 23rd at academy AT horizonfleet DOT net. Come join us at the Bay. A New Addition :28-Nov-2007 TF22 News :The USS Lincoln and it's new Commander Vorn Krace have been dispatched to the newly discovered system of Maldora. Maldora was discovered a short time ago by the USS Waterloo, and the one planet of interest in the system is an oceanic world, known simply as Maldora IV. Maldora IV is home to an amphibious race called the Maldorans. Though it is apparent they once lived under the water, their civilisation has moved to cities floating on its surface. Though they are not a space faring race, they are aware of other space farers, and are very close to perfecting their own warp drives. :The USS Waterloo left the Maldorans with a proposal to join the Federation, which was passed through the crew from the Diplomatic Corps of the Federation. Though there have been some personal disagreements between members of the upper echelons of the Federation on bringing a pre-warp civilisation into the UFP, one Starfleet ship has been invited to join the Maldorans at the negotiating table on their home planet, and the USS Lincoln has been sent, to hopefully bring another world into the fold. :However, it may not be as easy as it seems for the Lincoln and her crew, as there have been rumours of a small organisation within the Maldoran population itself, bent on not allowing their planet to throw away its independence. Kelargen Returns, Frontier Vanishes :28-Nov-2007 TF22 News :After yet another round of failed talks with the Dominion, the USS Frontier, along with Captains Kelargen Ceni and Mordred Ocal, vanishes without a trace. The USS Frontier, returning from another failed negotiation for the return of Bajoran colonies from the Dominion, disappeared yesterday while venturing through the Bajoran wormhole. Among those onboard were Captain Kelargen Ceni (former Commanding Officer of the USS Vigilance) and Vedek Shehran, both of whom were asked to represent Bajor's interests during the talks. The Orb of Prophecy and Change was reportedly onboard, as well, as it was scheduled to return from a two year stay on New Bajor with Vedek Shehran. :While it is, as of yet, unconfirmed, there are those who believe that the Prophets are showing the Frontier crew and passengers the future, at least, as they see it playing out based on recent events. If that is true, there is no telling what kind of future they may encounter... possibly one in which the Elyshan Empire and Federation are at war, or maybe something else entirely. Please check back for additional updates as they become available. USS Vigilance Ready For Fresh Start :26-Nov-2007 TF22 News :Recently Lieutenant Commander Jordan Ross was assigned as the new CO of the USS Vigilance. Currently docked at Starbase 195, the Sentinel class ship is being loaded with supplies and a new, eager crew. The most recent additions are the XO, Lieutenant Ethan Cain, and the Chief Security/Tactical Officer Lieutenant JG Maia. Rumors have been flying as to what Ross' first mission will be. Many are speculating that the Vigilance will be sent to study an imminent supernova in the Kytania Sector. Others think they may be given escort duty of a diplomatic or supply ship. Another likely scenario that a few on the base have mentioned is that the Vigilance may be sent to scout out planets suitable for colonizing. :While any of these could be the Vigilance's first mission, the most popular theory is that the crew will be sent to check on an existing colony in the Ankra Sector. Recently released reports state that no communication has come from the colony in at least two weeks. If this is to be the Vigilance's mission, the question remains what, if anything, will they find? Stay tuned for more updates! USS Malinche Finds Two Sirion Escape Pods; Confirms Borg Reports :14-Nov-2007 TF42 News :Reports that the USS Malinche has found escape pods from the missing USS Sirion have recently been confirmed. They were found in the Direidi system, in the general area that a search has been established. Two survivors were rescued, a third was killed when the escape pods exploded. After finding the escape pods, it was determined that their communications systems were not functioning properly. Also, one escape pod has towing the other via its tractor beam. Several attempts were made by the Malinche to contact the escape pod to get them to shut off the tractor beam, but were unsuccessful. :Once in transporter range, the survivors were locked on to in preparation for transport and beamed aboard. Unfortunately, it was at that moment that the escape pods exploded and one of the survivors didn't make it. According to the Malinche's medical staff the survivors should make a full recovery, despite injuries received during their ordeal. One of the survivors also confirmed that the Sirion was attacked and boarded by the Borg. At least one Borg Sphere was reported to have been in the area and could still pose a threat to the Malinche and Sentinel, who are continuing their search for the Nova class vessel. Munitions Mystery on the Hitchcock :20-Oct-2007 TF22 News :Mysteries abound on the Hitchcock. The scheduled launch of TF22's USS Hitchcock has been delayed due to what may appear to be a sensor malfunction. During a routine pre-launch check, Ensigh Weiah, the Hitchcock's Chief of Security noticed a torpedo missing from the launch hold. The crew are unsure whether this missing munition is a problem with the sensors or something much more sinister...